This invention relates to apparatus for aiding in the rehabilitation of patients with weight bearing restrictions on one or both legs and more particularly to apparatus including a pair of raised platforms, one of which is stable and the other vertically movable in response to a downward force applied on the upper surface.
In the rehabilitation of patients having weight bearing restrictions on one or both legs, the apparatus conventionally used is the parallel bar structure having a fixed platform on which the patient may walk. The problem with this is that if, for example, there is a maximum tolerable load that should be placed on a leg currently there is no way by which the patient, the therapist or doctor can control the load and further injury may occur. Thus, very conservative therapy may result and this could prolong the rehabilitation process. In some cases, a leg weight exercising machine of the type wherein the patient sits and pushes his or her feet on pedals connected to weights by cables may be used. However, such apparatus is not completely effective since it does not promote the natural gait or stride of the patient. A search of the prior art did not locate anything believed to be relevant, the most relevant reference being U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,045 which shows a platform mounted on a pivot permitting walking motion or balancing by the user for purposes of kinesthetic diagnosis and rehabilitation.